


The Remnant of a Troubled Life [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [13]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie wants a vacation, Ichabod would throw over the Revolution for PBS, and the platonic sleeping together maybe isn't so platonic anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remnant of a Troubled Life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the remnant of a troubled life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009292) by [garafthel (sister_wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/garafthel). 



> Author's Notes: Set after 1x04, "The Lesser Key of Solomon."
> 
> Reader's Notes: For readbyanalise010. She commissioned this podfic from me from the fandomaid Typhoon Haiyan 2013 fundraiser and I'm so glad she did. This is my first podfic in the fandom and now I'm hooked. Thanks so much to her for the donation and for selecting such and awesome fic.

****

**Length** : 19:30

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jic0xomb84e261m/Sleepy%20Hollow_The%20Remnant%20of%20A%20Troubled%20Life.mp3?dl=0) (18.2 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0u258nq8nkefymw/Sleepy%20Hollow_The%20Remnant%20of%20a%20Troubled%20Life.m4b?dl=0) (9.3 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to garafthel for having blanket permission. I'm glad I could record this story and right now I'm hoping to record the other two stories in the series as well.


End file.
